


Her Love and Her Luck

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [33]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version of Anne's early happy marriage with Richard from "The Sunne in Splendour". </p><p>Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr and a gifs set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

_November 1472_

Standing by the window, Anne looked out from the tower.

_Where is he?_

Richard had been on the roads for months. From his letters, Anne learned that he might not be back in Middleham in months; it disappointed her. Though she understood their roles as Lord and Lady of the North, Anne longed for Richard to be home.

She rubbed her flat belly.

They had been married for months but still no sign of pregnancy. It wasn't too surprising though given Richard had been on the road much. Still, Anne liked to be with child soon. Hopefully, she wouldn't be struggling with fertility as her mother had.

***

Still no sign of Richard.

A snow flake fell onto the tip of her finger.

Would she spending their first winter night alone?

The castle would be dreadfully cold at night, despite the burning hearth. Anne would miss cuddling with Richard and the warmth of his body.

It was strange that she craved for him as thus. When they were married, Anne wasn't as attached to him as thus. Back then, she was still shattered from her horrendous and abusive marriage with Lancaster. She had always love Richard, but it took her three months to accept him as a lover. Before accepting him as a lover, she could be on her own. She did miss him when he wasn't around; but she could be more independent. However, ever since she accepted him as a lover, she began to crave for him during his absence. At night, she would cradle with his nightshirt. She would play with his gloves just to feel his presence.

_Where is he?_

_Let him come back._

How she wanted Richard to return soon!

She twisted her wedding ring and didn't even realize it when a squire came to see her.

"My lady! My Lord has returned!"

It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she had just heard. Rushing to her window, she saw small figures.

Her heart pounded passionately.

Without another thought, she rushed down the stairs to greet him with her attending ladies ran behind her with her cloak and gloves.

***

The gate opened and dogs were released.

Anne walked out to greet her husband.

Richard dismounted his horse and came to her. He kissed her hand and greeted her softly. But from his eyes, Anne knew that he missed her too.

Taking his arms, Anne walked him back into the castle.

***

Their bedchamber door was closed and bolted.

Wrapped her arms around his neck, Anne showered his face with kisses.

"Tell me again, how much you missed me Anne?"

"So much," she whispered against his neck. "That it is killing me inside."

He pulled her fur cloak off her shoulders and unlaced her dress. Pushing her back against the bedpost, he stripped her down to her waist. Anne inhaled deeply as he nuzzled her neck and cupped her breast. With her shaking hands, she unbuttoned his doublet and pushed it off him. His shirt soon followed. She caressed his shoulders and arms as he took her hardened nipple in between his lips. Anne moaned and curved her back against the bedpost when he sucked the tip of her breast.

His lips traveled back to her neck and pulled up her skirt. Unlacing his trouser, he wrapped her leg around him and thrust into her. Anne, panting, whispered, "Bed."

"No," he objected and thrust into her again.

He grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

Drowning in pleasure, Anne closed her eyes and felt every second when his body pressed against hers.

He entered her again and again until they reached climax.

***

They rested on the ground, lying on top of her fur cloak.

He rolled her onto her back and rubbed the bruises he left on her body from lovemaking.

Soon, he replaced his hands with his lips.

Anne smiled as he kissed her body here and there.

When his lips traveled down to her belly, he began to pull her shift and gown off altogether; and she lifted her hips to assist him.  The cold air caused bumps in her skin and her nipples hardened. But before she knew it, his lips brought warmth to her body.

As his lips traveled back up, Anne wrapped her arms around him and had his head rested against her breasts.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," he murmured.

Drawing circles on his back and playing with his curls, she said, "I wish...that perhaps...we conceive this time. You know why I want to conceive so much? It's not only to give you an heir and do my duties, but it is also having a part of you with me when you are not here."

"It will happen, Anne," Richard assured her.

Quietly, Anne thought about her mother's struggle with fertility. The Countess of Warwick had tried so hard to give her husband a son but only gave him two daughters. Anne remembered her mother's miscarriages. And then her sister Isabel's stillbirth.

Before she could think of it further, his warm hand against her belly wiped her doubts away.

_We will conceive._

_Our child..._

***

_December 1472_

Anne was glowing.

Under the folds of her gown, a life was growing in her belly.

At last, she was with child.

Richard had treated her as she were made of glass since he received the news.

Anne couldn't wait for her belly to grow.

Watching Richard from afar, she knew Richard was her love and her luck.


	2. Spring

_May 1473_

Anne's pregnancy brought them much joy.

But soon, Richard's joy turned into worry.

Almost since the day of the conception, Anne had suffered from severe sickness. It was so intense that she had to rest in the bed all day, which led to her ladies guessing of her condition. The sickness did become less severe as months went by though it never went away.

The midwives tried cheer her up by telling her that strong sickness meant that the baby is healthy. It was something that Anne wanted to hear because she still remembered Isabel's stillbirth.

Her belly grew; before she knew it, she could feel the baby's kicking.

***

Her pregnancy and her sickness motivated Richard to try harder to secure the Countess of Warwick's pardon and release. After all, Anne was alone. George did not allow Isabel to visit and the Countess was still in sanctuary.  

And it was Anne's first baby.

Surprisingly, the Queen took sympathy on Anne, the youngest daughter of the man who had ordered the death of the Queen's father and brother. Though an enemy to Warwick, Elizabeth Woodville was also a mother and a daughter herself. On this matter, she spoke a few kind words for Anne. In the end, the King did agree that the Countess will be pardoned - however, it came with a price. Richard had to agree to it; or else, the Countess would remain in the abbey for the rest of her life. Still, Richard was not going to tell Anne, at least not until the birth of their child.

Letters were written and a litter was prepared.

The Countess was going to come home to Middleham.

***

When Richard returned to Middleham, he was the informed that the Duchess was not well. Without another word, he rushed to her bedchamber.

Resting in bed, Anne gave him a smile.

"It was a little bleeding," she murmured. "But the midwives assured me that everything is okay."

He sat on the bed and took her hand.

"My confinement hasn't even begun yet," she continued.

He placed his hand on her belly. "Our child shall be fortunate," he said. "He will be born and raised here in the North. He will be nourished and loved by his father, mother, and by his grandmother."

Anne's eyes brightened upon hearing that.

"Richard, do you love me?"

He laughed gently. "That's a silly question. You know I do, and I will never stop."

"If anything were to happen," Anne said. "I want you to promise me...that you will protect the life of our child."

Instantly, Richard knew what she meant.

"Don't," he pressed his finger against her lips. "Don't think of that. Everything will be fine."

"And if my mother--" Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a sharp pain.

"Anne!" Richard was alarmed as she clutched his hand. "What is it?"

"It hurts," Anne whispered, sweating. She flipped the cover and found the bed sheet wet. Immediately, Richard summoned the midwives and the physicians.

***

Richard was beyond restless when the chamber's door was opened.

"Her Grace is in labor," the physician informed him with a midwife by his side. "But it is early."

_Almost too early._

_But as long as it is not a stillbirth..._

Richard nodded.

He turned away from the physician and the midwife and walked away.

He went straight to the chapel.

He got on his knees and began to pray.

He remembered what Anne had told him.

And he prayed that it will never come to that.

***

He was still praying when the physician came to find him. The physician was surprised that he was still on his knees. It had been more than twenty-four hours since the Duchess' pain began.

"Your Grace," he began.

Slowly, Richard climbed back onto his feet.

"It is a boy," the physician informed him.

Without a word, Richard went back to the castle.

***

The midwife presented his newborn son to him.

"He came too early," the midwife told him.

Indeed, the baby was small. The midwife said nothing more.

"And the Duchess?" He asked.

"She is recovering," the midwife replied. "It was a long, arduous labor."

Richard reached out his arms. By his gesture, the midwife knew he wanted to hold his newborn. Carefully, and a little reluctantly, she placed the little lord into the arms of his father. In her heart, based on her past experience, the midwife doubted that the child would survive his infancy. The feet came out first; and he was literally pulled out by the feet. He did not cry until a long moment later. When she washed him, she noted how small he is. Given that he was born more than one month premature, the midwife did not expect him to live long.

Of course, she would not say it.

She watched as the young Duke adoringly looked at his son and went to show him to his friends and members of his court.

***

Anne was washed and changed into a fresh, clean nightgown when Richard came to her with their son. Seeing how pale she was and the dark rings under her eyes, Richard knew how much she had endured.

"Our son," he muttered. "Well done, Anne."

He sat on the bed and brought the baby close to her so she could look at him. Weakly, she brushed the baby's cheek with her fingertip.

"What shall we name him?" She asked.

"Edward," Richard replied. "His name is Edward, after my brother the King. May he be strong and healthy, just like Ned."

"He will," Anne replied. "I know he will."


	3. Summer

_June 1476_

After returning to the castle, Richard couldn't wait to see his wife. After being apart from her for three weeks, he missed her. He dismounted the horse and took her hand. Together, they went back inside where a meal was prepared for them.

He watched as Anne barely touched her wine.

Her behavior was rather strange.

That night she went to bed early and for the first time in their marriage, he slept in his own bedchamber, which was never occupied.

He thought she was ill.

He asked her ladies, who informed him nothing.

"The Duchess is fine," they told him.

The next day, he found Anne eating apples, one after another. She gave him a smile but told him nothing. Seeing her rising from her seat, Richard suddenly remembered something. Three years ago, when she hinted him her condition...

Only this time, it was as if she did not want him to know.  

***

When they retired for bed, Richard joined Anne in her bedchamber. Swiftly, he removed his nightshirt, revealing his tight muscles, and climbed into bed with her. Anne turned her back to him and pulled the cover up to her neck.

"Sweetheart, is there someone on your mind?" Richard asked her.

"No," Anne replied simply though not too convincingly.

"Why are you covering yourself like this?" He teased.

"It's cold," she murmured.

"Then why don't you let your lord husband warm you up?"

He slipped one hand under her nightgown and began to massage her breast. Anne moaned but still refused to turn around to face him. When he squeezed her breast, Anne winced.

"No," she muttered and pushed his hand away.

"What are you not telling me?" He pressed.

"Nothing, it's just my head hurts."

In response, he placed a kiss on her temple. "Better?"

"Yes," Anne whispered and suppressed a yawn.

"I believe it's more than just your head," he went on. "Come here."

He pulled the cover aside and grabbed the hem of her nightgown. Anne only raised her arms to allow him strip it off her.

With the tip of his finger, he tapped her forehead. "Does it hurt here still?"

"Slightly."

His fingertip traveled down to her nape.

"Here?"

"It's fine."

He leaned down and gave her a hard kiss on the neck.

His hand then went to her breasts.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, cupping her breast.

"Not really."

"What about..." He began to rub her nipple with his thumb pad.

"Don't!" Anne objected. "It hurts."

Caressing her thigh, he said, "I believe the reason behind your ailing lies here." He kissed her on the chest, where her heart is. "You have something hiding in here because you have something in here."

His warm hand rubbed her belly.

"How...how did you know?" Anne asked, pushing herself up by the elbow.

"Because I know you," he replied. "You have not been as passionate with me when I returned home. You are eating apples like you did when you were pregnant with Ned. And your movement..."

Anne lied down and nodded, "I found out two weeks ago."

"Why aren't you telling me?"

Her eyes saddened. "I can't forget...that I lost my last two."

Seeing her burying her face in the pillow, Richard knew she was sobbing. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her while she continued to cry. Stroking her hair, he recalled how much she had suffered from her two miscarriages.

When she was pregnant with Ned, she was plagued by bouts of sickness and often confined her in bed. Ned was born premature and Anne had a long, arduous labor. The midwives and physician suggested Anne should wait for six months before conceiving another child. She was fine with that, given how she was devoted and doted on Ned.

After she discovered that she is with child again, Anne was overjoyed. She shared the news with Richard immediately. That night, they argued over naming their second child. Both agreed that if it was a girl, they'd name her Cecily, after Richard's mother the Duchess of York. But Anne wanted to name the baby Richard if it was a boy while Richard wanted to name him Edmund, after his deceased brother. The two had an argument, which in fact, ended up with them not speaking to each other for the night.

The pregnancy did not last long.

Anne lost the baby in her first trimester.

It was a harsh blow for both of them. The Countess of Warwick comforted Anne by reminding her that she's still young and had more time to conceive again.

When she with child again, Richard summoned the physicians and the midwives, who gave Anne medical advices to avoid another miscarriage. Anne listened to them well and took their advices to the heart. The pregnancy lasted for five months. Anne was heartbroken when the midwife told her that it was a girl. She could feel the baby move just hours before the stillbirth.

"You know that I am my Lady Mother's seventh son," he muttered as her weeping subdued.

Those words did make Anne felt better.

Yes, the formidable Duchess Cecily had a fruitful marriage with Richard Duke of York. Yet, not all of her offspring lived to adulthood. Of her seven sons, only the King, George, Edmund and Richard lived to adulthood.

"My love for you will never diminish," he went on. "You are my one and only, Anne."

Although his words had brought her some comfort, they would not heal her completely. She had her heartbreak because she was a mother.

He said nothing more.

He held her against him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also based on a prompt from AnneTheSeaMaiden
> 
> If you have read "The Sunne in Splendour", unfortunately, you'd know how it turns out.


	4. Fall

_October 1476_

By the time he joined her in their bedchamber, Anne was already asleep.

She slept on her side and looked very peaceful with her long braid over her shoulder; Richard was very pleased with the sight.

Their son was healthy; his bastard children were taken in and gotten along very well with Ned; and Anne was here, happy and well.

Before he starts to undress, he noticed a book on her cosmetic table. It was a gift from him, _The Tales of Canterbury_. By the book's marking, he knew that she had read the particular chapter he wanted her to read.

 _The Clerk's Tale_.

It was nothing but a tease.

Of courses, he would not want Anne to be like Griselda in anyway. Nor would he have the heart to test Anne like Walter did to Griselda.

They had endured so much together, him and Anne.

Their love and loyalty to each other had been tested before, again and again.

In his long white shirt, he climbed into the bed and blew out the candle.

He looked at her and she did not make a stir or a turn.

Smirking, Richard decided to _test_ her tonight.

No, he would not test her on her loyalty and passiveness. Knowing her, he wanted to test how long it will take her to give into him - even in her sleep or in her drowsiest state. 

He reached over and carefully picked up her braid. He untied her ribbon and unbraided her hair. Wrapping her curls around his fingers, he began to nuzzle her nape.

Anne made a sound in response.

But she remained asleep.

His hand slipped under the fabric of her nightgown. He cupped her breast and squeezed while kissing her neck.

She seemed to take a deep breath but nothing more.

He massaged her breasts and rubbed her nipples. As the tip of her breast hardened, he untied her nightgown and replaced his fingertips with his lips. Gently he sucked on her nipple as he pulled up her gown to caress her feminine area. Only then did she curve her back.

And he could feel her fingers crawling up under his shirt to stroke his spine.

"You minx," he teased as he left a trail of kisses to her nose.

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile

But her eyes remained closed.

Removing his shirt, his lips touched hers as he stroked her thighs.

"Do you consent?" he whispered into her ear.

She purred in response.

That was it.

He kissed her on the nose and the lips as he pulled up her nightgown to her belly. Holding her body against his, he thrust into her. Anne curved her body against his as being consumed by waves of pleasure. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

He thrust into her harder and harder while stroking her torso.

When they hit climax, they both cried out.

Now her eyes were wide open.

Catching her breath, Anne looked at her husband, who was breathless next to her.

Wordlessly, she rolled over and climbed on top of him.

It's not over yet - and she wanted more.

Straddling him, Anne slowly tugged her nightgown over her head. She guided his hand to caress her body as she rode him. The lovemaking continued until they were utterly exhausted.

***

Resting her head against his chest, Anne whispered, "Richard...would you like me to be Griselda?"

He chuckled, "No, sweetheart."

"Wouldn't you want a wife this submissive and passive?"

"No," he shook his head. "If you are so, then we wouldn't have the fun we had tonight."

Tracing the lines of his muscles, Anne murmured, "I love you Richard."

"And I you Anne," he whispered into her hair. "You are my heart - one and only. No one can take your place, ever."

"Not even a woman like Griselda?"

"I love you Anne for who you are."

Hearing that, Anne said nothing more.

She felt very complete.

She was married to a man who loves her; her mother was living with her, helping taking care of her son Ned; her child may be her only child for now, but he was healthy and happy. They were in Middleham, living and being surrounded by the people they loved and trusted. She placed a kiss against his chest, where his heart was, and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the link to the gif set: http://stardust-pond.tumblr.com/post/129571238092/tell-me-again-how-much-you-missed-me-anne


End file.
